


You're my peace [FR]

by RiceBullet



Series: Marinette x Robin(s) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Don't Mess with Marinette, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jasonette, Jasonnette - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, MLB, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Resurrected Jason Todd, mlb x dc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet
Summary: Jason renonce à pourchasser Batman, persuadé que cela ne servira strictement à rien. Il se retrouve à Paris, où il rencontrera une charmante jeune femme appelé Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Peut-être que la paix dont il a tant besoin se trouve juste en face de son appartement ?Marinette est une jeune femme torturée. Abandonnée de tous, elle vit en ermite dans son appartement, ne sortant que très rarement. Tout changera le jour où elle fera la connaissance de son charmant voisin de pallier. Ce dernier dégage une aura de magie mystérieuse et puissante. Et si la paix dont elle avait tant besoin se trouvait dans les bras d'un beau brun aux yeux bleus ?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Marinette x Robin(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Un ange appelé Marinette

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You're my peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638544) by [RiceBullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet)



Jason regarda la télécommande dans sa main. C’était simple pourtant. Il n’avait qu’à appuyer sur un petit bouton et sa vengeance serait accompli. Hélas, ce faisant, alors Batman mourrait simplement sans avoir jamais su qui l’avait abattu, ni même pourquoi il avait perdu la vie. 

Et surtout, il ne saurait jamais que Jason était de retour, bel et bien vivant. 

Batman revint, entra dans sa Batmobile et repartit. 

Le jeune homme laissa tomber la télécommande à terre et quitta les lieux. Il choisit de se rendre au bar le plus proche et passa une partie de sa nuit là-bas. Le lendemain, Jason se réveilla dans un immeuble abandonné. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait fait pour se rendre à cet endroit. 

Le brun ne bougea pas de sa place, il se contenta de sortir le paquet de cigarette qu’il y avait dans sa poche. Et commença à fumer. 

Une.

Deux.

Trois.

Le paquet.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Son corps entier était engourdi, comme s’il avait passé sa nuit à se battre. Vu la quantité d’alcool qu’il avait consommé ce n’était pas hypothèse à exclure. 

Plus le temps passait et plus une pensée s’imposait dans son esprit. 

“Bruce n’a pas tué le Joker après qu’il ait attaqué Barbara. Il ne l’a pas tué après ma mort. Ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il le ferait même si j’interviens n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, j’ai été remplacé comme un vulgaire objet jetable. Je n’étais qu’un vulgaire pion pas vrai ?” 

Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Mais il refusa catégoriquement de pleurer. Ce connard de Bruce ne méritait pas qu’il verse des larmes pour lui. Ni même qu’il lui accorde de l’attention. Il voulait tant que son chère Joker reste en vie ? Eh bien qu’il reste. Que ce fils de chien ne vienne pas pleurer ensuite quand il aura exterminé tous ses petits soldats ! Jason n’en avait plus rien à faire. 

Que Batman aille se faire foutre !

Que Bruce aille se faire voir !

Que Talia aille au diable !

Jason se releva en titubant légèrement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l’aéroport puis acheta un billet pour le premier vol qui partirait. 

C’est ainsi que celui qui devait devenir Red Hood renonça à sa vengeance et se retrouva à la place dans un avion en direction de la France.

**3 mois plus tard.**

Jason s’installa confortablement dans son nouvel appartement -acheter avec de l’argent _emprunté_ à Talia-. Ce n’était pas très grand, il n’y avait qu’une seule chambre, et la cuisine allait avoir sérieusement besoin d’un petit relooking, mais c’était à lui. Ce n’était pas non plus l’arrondissement le plus huppé de la capitale, mais sincèrement il préférait largement une vie simple à la folie des bobos bourgeois. 

Il commença à ranger minutieusement chaque carton à la bonne place. Cela lui prit une partie de la journée. Une fois son travail accomplit, il sortit un instant pour s’acheter de quoi préparer un déjeuner. 

Alors qu’il revenait du supermarché, une fois devant la porte de son immeuble, le brun se retrouva devant une montagne de tissus marchant. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que la personne essayait maladroitement d’ouvrir la porte tout en tenant la montagne de tissus.

“Vous-avez besoin d’aide ?

— Oh ? Euh, oui. Pourriez-vous m’ouvrir cette porte s’il vous plaît ?

— Biensûr.”

Jason lui ouvrit alors la porte. Alors que la personne allait rentrer, elle se prit le pied sur la marche et s’écroula. Par réflexe, le brun réussit à attraper la personne cachée derrière la montagne de tissus. Son matériel en revanche s’étala au sol. 

“Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

— O-Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Oh mon Dieu, quel désastre !! Je suis une catastrophe ambulante !”

La jeune femme s’agita dans tous les sens essayant de ramassa la catastrophe qu’elle venait de provoquer. Le brun se gratta l’arrière de la tête un instant. D’un côté ce qui arrivait à cette fille n’était absolument pas son problème. D’un autre côté, se serait cruel de sa part de laisser cette pauvre fille toute seule avec cette montagne de textile. 

Il soupira un instant, puis se baissa à son tour pour ramasser les tissus à terre. La jeune femme le regarda un instant surpris, puis sourit doucement. Une fois tous les textiles ramassés, Jason en sa grande gentillesse l’aida à tout porter. 

Jason découvrit avec surprise que cette fille empotée était sa voisine de palier. 

“Merci infiniment monsieur !

— Pas de quoi mademoiselle.

— Marinette ! Je m’appelle Marinette.

— Enchanté Marinette. Je suis Jason. 

— Jason… Merci encore une fois, vraiment.”

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire. Ce fut à cet instant que Jason pris le temps de mieux la regarder. Cette fille était plutôt petite, mais vraiment mignonne. Sa peau était très claire… Un vrai teint de bébé. Elle avait des traits asiatiques, de splendide yeux bleu brillant, souligné par un fin trait de liner et du mascara. Ses lèvres étaient roses, pulpeuses et légèrement relevé par un gloss brillant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs bleutés, attachés en chignon un peu décoiffé. Elle portait un pantalon taille haute de couleur crème, mettant en valeur sa taille de guêpe, avec un haut blanc fluide légèrement transparent. Enfin, elle avait des chaussures fermées noires avec de petits talons. 

D’accord. 

Elle n’était pas _mignonne_ , elle était canon. 

Il lui rendit alors son sourire. 

“Ce n’était vraiment rien Marinette.”

Jason rentra finalement chez lui, son sac de course toujours en main. Cette journée avait fini sur une note intéressante. 

Le temps suivit son cours. 

Le brun faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Il garda cette information pour lui et faisait de son mieux pour vivre sa vie malgré le manque de sommeil. Certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d’autres mais, rien de toute cela n’était comparable à mourir seul dans une bâtisse après avoir été battu pratiquement à mort par un sociopathe. Oh, et trahi par quelqu’un qu’il pensait l’aimer. 

_Triste monde hein Jason…_

Malgré cela, le jeune homme se trouva un travail en tant que cuisinier dans un restaurant à quelque station de train de son immeuble. Le travail lui convenait, il était bien payé. La gérante était un peu cougar sur les bords, mais rien qu’il ne puisse gérer. 

Il devint également ami avec sa voisine. Marinette devint ainsi une présence constante dans sa vie. En apprenant qu’il était arrivé à Paris que depuis peu, la brunette se donna comme mission de lui montrer tous les coins sympas de la ville. Les quelques mois qu’il avait passé aux côtés de la demoiselle lui apprirent quelques petites choses. 

Tout d’abord, Marinette était une catastrophe en cuisine. La seule chose que la miss savait faire c’était des gâteaux et des sucreries… À moins de vouloir nourrir le diabète, personne ne pouvait tenir avec un régime alimentaire basé exclusivement sur le sucre ! Jason commença à cuisiner pour deux. Ensuite, cette fille était une passionnée de mode. Et à son humble avis, la demoiselle allait rapidement percer dans le milieu, elle avait un réel talent. Peut-être trop de talent par moment…

“Jason ? C’est **_ça_** ta garde-robe ?

— Ouais, pourquoi ?

— Tu n’a que des tee-shirts, un blazer et trois jeans !

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème, c’est largement suffisant. 

— Tu n’as même pas de pull ! Comment tu vas faire en hiver ?!

— Je vais en acheter… De toute façon je ne suis pas très frileux.”

Le lendemain, Marinette l’obligea à faire du shopping. Sans parler de la boîte remplie de pull, pantalon et plein d’autres vêtements que la jeune femme lui rapporta. Tous les vêtements en question avaient été cousu main par ses soins…

Ce ne fut qu’un jour en faisant ses courses qu’il comprit vraiment la valeur des vêtements qu’il portait…

“Monsieur, excusez-moi !”

Il se retourna pour voir un groupe de jeune fille, qui le regardait les yeux brillants. 

“Vos vêtements, ce sont des pièces MDC originales non ? Si je peux me permettre où vous les avez-eu ?

—Eh… Et bien…

— ça n’a pas coûter trop cher ?

— Vous avez dû vous y prendre combien de temps en avance ?”

Les questions s'enchaînent les unes après les autres. Le brun réussit néanmoins à s’en sortir vivant. Dès qu’il fut hors de la portée des morveuses, il sortit son portable pour faire des recherches. 

MDC était apparemment le pseudo d’une styliste qui faisait un malheur sur internet. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité. Pour obtenir des vêtements MDC, il fallait demander une commission sur son site internet. 

En rentrant chez lui, Jason examina alors plus attentivement le pull qu’il portait. Effectivement, il y avait la signature de la fameuse “MDC” sur ce dernier. Complètement sous le choc, il regarda alors d’autres vêtements qu’il avait, tous offert par Marinette. Tous sans exception avait la signature de la fameuse styliste mystère. 

Pourquoi diable est-ce que Marinette était allé lui acheter des vêtements coûtent aussi cher !

Puis un détail lui revint à l’esprit. Marinette avait précisé avoir fait tous ces vêtements là à la main. 

_Est-ce que..._

MDC. C’était des initiales… Comme dans Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

_OH MON DIEU ! MARINETTE EST MDC !_

Le soir même, la brunette confirma ses suspicions. Jason souhaita lui payer les vêtements. Après tout, c’était de très beau vêtement et surtout fait par un créateur. Marinette refusa presque offusquer. 

“Jason, tu es un ami. Jamais je ne te demanderais de me payer quoi que ce soit !

— Mari, je t’adore. Genre… vraiment beaucoup. Mais sérieusement je ne peux pas accepter que tu m’offres des cadeaux qui coûtent une fortune à fabriquer et qui prennent autant de temps. Ce n’est pas juste. 

— Je l’ai fait parce que ça me fait plaisir Jay… Vraiment.”

Ils discutèrent un bon moment sur le sujet. Au final, devant la persistance de la demoiselle, Jason finit par capituler. Elle n’en fut que plus satisfaite. 

Le temps passa encore. 

Les cauchemars devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Il avait maintenant du mal à le cacher aux personnes qui l’entourait. Surtout à Marinette. 

“Jason… Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

— Je sais Marinette, je ne remercie, mais je t’assure que ça va.”

Elle le regarda sceptique, mais n’insista pas. 

La date d’un fameux évènement approchait de plus en plus, le jeune homme se sentait défaillir. Il fit absolument tout pour ne pas y penser. Il se mit à travailler encore plus dur qu’avant pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir sur les évènements liés à cette fameuse date. 

Trois mois après la fameuse date, Jason ne réussit plus à tenir. Il commença par s’éloigner de son travail en demandant un congé. Puis il s’éloigna de Marinette, en l’évitant le plus possible de la semaine.

Puis la fameuse date arriva : le même jour de sa mort.

Il ne tint plus.

Jason ce jour-là, il commença très tôt à faire le tour de chaque bar. À la fin de cette journée, il n’était même plus sûr de connaître son propre nom. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer de toute façon. 

S’il pouvait juste disparaître…

Peut-être qu’il aurait enfin la paix ?

La douleur cesserait. 

Il serait enfin libre… Il retournera là où devrait être sa place : sous terre. 

Jason n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Une ruelle peut-être. Il se laissa juste glisser le long d’un mur. Le brun sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. 

Ah oui… C’était l’hiver, il était dehors sans manteau. 

Avec un peu de chance il mourrait d'hypothermie.

“Jason ? Est-ce que c’est toi ?”

Cette voix. Il rouvrit les yeux -quand les avait-il fermé ?-. Devant lui, il y avait une silhouette, quelqu’un vêtu de rouge et de noir. Il crut entendre d’autre voix…

“...Mauvais... !

— C’est...puits… grave !

— … réchauffer… Maison… Aide…”

Puis, ce fut le noir complet. 

Quand Jason se réveilla, il était au chaud. Le brun se sentait vraiment très bien. Il était dans entouré par une couverture douce. Et cette odeur… quelque chose de sucré, de doux, d’enivrant. C’était une odeur familière. 

_C’est l’odeur de Marinette…_


	2. Mon prince s'appelle Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette a vécu une descente aux enfers progressives, puis elle rencontra son prince : Jason Peter Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a eu deux inspirations majeures : 
> 
> \- Inspiré par My Hero Academia OST (I'll never let you go again.)
> 
> \- Inspiré également par la fanfiction “Crimson as a Rose” écrite par EthelPhantom.

  
  


Trahison et Solitude. 

C’était le nom de ses deux meilleures amies depuis quelques années maintenant. 

Tout commença quand Marinette obtint une paire de boucle d’oreille magique qui lui accorda le pouvoir de la création. Afin de protéger Paris des attaques du Papillon, la demoiselle se battit de toutes ses forces. L’ennuie fut de concilier sa vie privée avec sa vie héroïque. Elle dû alors commencer à mentir à ses parents, à ses amis, plus d’une fois pour que son identité secrète ne soit pas découverte. Marinette avait parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ses parents lui demandaient souvent les raisons de sa fatigue, elle les rassurait comme elle le pouvait. 

Bien entendu, un jour, tout cela finit par lui retomber dessus. Mais pas de la manière dont elle l’avait imaginé. Ce fut deux personnes qui mirent sa vie en l’air : Lila Rossi et Chloé Bourgeois. 

La première en distribuant des mensonges à répétition, et la deuxième en faisant en sorte de se servir de ses influences pour lui pourrir la vie. 

Lila lui jura la guerre lorsque Marinette lui fit comprendre que ses tissus de mensonges ne prenaient pas avec elle. La petite italienne lui pourrit la vie plus d’une fois avec ses mensonges. Mais la brunette était plus rusée qu’il n’y paraissait et elle réussit pendant un temps à échapper aux pièges de la menteuse. 

Ce qui en réalité mena Marinette à sa perte fut sa trop grande gentillesse -ou naïveté-. Influencé par les paroles d’Adrien, mais aussi par les paroles de Mlle Bustier, la brunette espérait vainement pouvoir en réalité _sauver_ Lila*. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que l’adolescente compris que parfois, certaines personnes avaient besoin d’une bonne leçon pour apprendre de leurs erreurs. La passivité n’était pas toujours la solution viable sur le long terme. 

Un jour ses parents eurent vent des mensonges de Lila et commencèrent à interroger Marinette. Ayant plusieurs fois été en retard au collège et au lycée, Lila fit circuler l’idée que Marinette avait de mauvaise fréquentation. Les parents de la brunette commencèrent à restreindre de plus en plus ses mouvements. Puis l’italienne commença à dire que Marinette aidait le Papillon et s’était pour cela qu’elle arrivait en retard. La franco-chinoise n’avait aucun moyen de se défendre, ne pouvant pas dire la vérité sur sa double-identité. Cela lui valut de nombreuses heures d'interrogatoire de la part de la police et la déception de ses parents qui crurent la menteuse. Elle ne devait son salut qu’à Adrien et Kagami qui vinrent la sauver. Marinette, blessée que ses parents ne l'ai pas cru, partit vivre avec son grand-père. 

Alya et elle furent amies pendant longtemps. Malheureusement, à cause de ses mensonges à répétition pour que son identité ne soit découverte, la martiniquaise commença à douter de Marinette. Lila réussit à la convaincre que Marinette était en réalité une mauvaise personne. Cela prit du temps, Alya ne retourna pas sa veste du jour au lendemain, mais petit à petit le venin fit son chemin et la demoiselle finit par lui tourner le dos. La brunette ne la blâma pas. Ses autres camarades de classe finirent par prendre chacun leur chemin. La vie suivit son cours. 

Le temps passa. Le Papillon fut vaincu. Deux évènements importants se produirait alors. Tout d’abord, Marinette devint la gardienne des miraculous. Adrien et elle commencèrent une relation amoureuse. Mais très vite la jeune femme déchanta. Marinette se rendit vite compte qu’elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien ce garçon qui était censé être _l’amour de sa vie_. Quand Adrien lui demanda régulièrement de se transformer en Ladybug, Marinette compris qu’Adrien avait aussi le même problème qu’elle : ils aimaient tous les deux une version idéalisée d’eux-même. 

Leur relation fut intense, mais ne dura pas. Finalement, ils devinrent simplement amis. Marinette assista au mariage d’Adrien et Kagami en étant leur témoin à tous les deux. La brunette fut sincèrement heureuse eux.

Ensuite, Chloé Bourgeois décida de se venger de Marinette qui était à l’époque en couple avec Adrien. Elle réussit à convaincre sa mère Audrey Bourgeois de bannir Marinette du monde de la mode. La pauvre brunette se fit blacklistée. Pour ne rien arranger, Lila réussi à convaincre Alya que Marinette la harcelait depuis le collège. De ce fait, pour venger l’honneur de sa nouvelle amie, l’adolescente fit une campagne pour détruire le site de Marinette. 

La brunette décida de ne pas se battre en retour, malgré le fait qu’Adrien, Kagami, Luka et quelques autres étaient prêt à en découdre pour protéger son honneur. 

Le temps passa encore, et Lila décida qu’elle n’en avait pas encore fini avec Marinette. La vipère italienne lui joua un dernier tour terrible. Elle utilisa des montages photos et les envoya à Kagami pour lui faire croire que Marinette tentait de lui voler Adrien. L’ennuie, c’était qu’en parallèle Adrien avait belle et bien trompé sa femme -c’était une erreur, il était ivre à ce moment-là -, mais cela personne ne le savait. Voyant un moyen de se sortir d’une situation indésirable sans perdre la face, le blond trahi sa meilleur amie en disant que Lila disait vrai. 

À la suite de ce scandale, tout le monde lui tourna le dos. Seul Luka et Alix ne crurent pas une seconde à cette histoire. Hélas, pour éviter qu’eux aussi ne se fassent lyncher, Marinette choisit la fuite. 

Depuis la jeune femme vivait recluse dans un petit appartement. Elle refit un site en prenant le pseudo de “MDC”. Marinette vivait comme une ermite, loin de tous et de tout. Exactement comme son grand-père avant elle. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle le rencontre : Jason.

Au départ, elle se méfia de lui à cause de l’étrange aura qui émanait de son corps. Plus tard, les Kwamis lui expliquèrent qu’il s’agissait de l’oeuvre du puits de Lazare. Les eaux de ce puits avaient des propriétés similaires à celui de Tikki et pouvaient guérir n’importe quelle blessure. Le hic, c’était que ces puits avaient été créés à la suite d’un voeu en utilisant simultanément les miraculous de la création et de la destruction. Conséquence de quoi, le puit pouvait guérir mais en échange celui qui s’y baignait perdrait la raison. Marinette fut horrifiée.

Le plus inquiétant fut quand Fluff lui expliqua que ce Jason avait “ _son temps arrêté_ ”. 

“Que veut-tu dire par là Fluff ?

— Ce garçon devrait être mort.

— QUOI ?!

— C’est comme s’il était détraqué… Quelqu’un ou quelque chose à perturber le cours du temps, c’est ce qui fait que ce garçon est en vie. Je pense que le puit de Lazare l’a aidé à être “réparé”, mais il reste des fissures.”

Marinette décida de garder un oeil sur ce nouveau voisin. 

Plus le temps passa, et plus Marinette se rendit compte que Jason était quelqu’un de bien. 

La brunette se mit à sortir bien plus souvent. Elle se mit à rire plus, à sourire davantage. Comme si le temps qui s’était figé pour elle après avoir endosser le fardeau de gardien, reprenait son cours normal. 

Marinette se sentait revivre. 

Puis Jason se mit à agir étrangement. À l’éviter. La franco-chinoise en fut chagrinée, mais surtout extrêmement inquiète. Cette aura étrange autour de Jason, qui avait pratiquement disparu depuis leur rencontre, était de retour. Et pour ne rien arranger, l’aura en question devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour. 

Un jour, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quand elle se rendit compte que Jason ne revenait pas alors qu’il était pratiquement 3h du matin -elle n’arrivait pas à dormir si elle n’était pas sûr qu’il était bien rentré sain et sauf… OUI, elle écoutait les bruits du couloir, ne la jugez pas !-. 

La brunette pris la décision d’aller le chercher. 

Elle le retrouva à moitié congeler dans une ruelle. 

“Jason ? Est-ce que c’est toi ?”

Il réagit à peine à sa voix. 

Plagg à ses côtés regarda le jeune homme. 

“C’est mauvais Marinette, la magie du puit est en train de le consumer…

— Plagg à raison Marinette, c’est l’effet secondaire du puit de Lazare, Jason est dans un état très grave !”

Marinette regarda Tikki un instant. Puis s’approcha de Jason doucement, craignant de l’effrayer. 

“Commençons par le réchauffer doucement. Puis on le ramène à la maison, il a besoin de notre aide. Le reste on verra plus tard.”

Jason eu une fièvre intense pendant plusieurs jours. Il délirait et parfois pleurait dans son sommeil. La brunette s’occupa de lui durant son alitement, se demandant constamment quel enfer son pauvre ami avait bien dû traverser pour être dans une telle agonie…

Son coeur se brisa en le voyant dans cet état.

Quand le jeune homme se réveilla, il était désorienté. Pourtant, à la plus grande surprise de Marinette, le brun lui raconta de lui-même ce qu’il s’était passé.

Jason lui raconta son passé. 

Marinette fut sincèrement horrifiée d’apprendre tout ce que celui qu’elle considérait comme un ami, avait traversé. 

Après ces évènements, Jason et Marinette se rapprochèrent. 

Et bientôt…de nouveaux sentiments naquirent dans son coeur. Elle tenta de les enterrer. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait un ami depuis longtemps… Ce n’était clairement pas le moment de tout gâcher parce que son coeur ne pouvait pas voir un garçon un peu gentil qu’il s’emballait tout seul !

Puis un jour, alors qu’elle venait de faire tomber sa glace sur sa nouvelle robe toute neuve, la franco-chinoise compris que c’était trop tard.

Jason se mit à rire aux éclats devant sa maladresse. 

À cet instant précis le temps s’arrêta. Ce rire semblait être sortie tout droit des cieux, tellement la mélodie était douce aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme semblait briller de mille éclats. Quand il la regarda après avoir essuyer une larme, Marinette cru voir des bijoux, tellement ses yeux étaient splendides. Jason était incroyablement beau.

Son coeur rata un battement. 

La brunette ne pouvait plus le nier. 

_Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jason._

Ce n’était peut être pas une surprise. Après tout, Jason était un jeune homme plein de charme, intelligent, drôle, fort, admirable, courageux… loyale… D’une incroyable gentillesse envers elle, toujours là quand elle avait besoin d’aide… 

_Est-ce que tu t’écoutes Marinette…_

La journée s’acheva bien trop vite au goût de la demoiselle. Ils rentrèrent ensemble.

“Mmmmh, Mari ?

— Oui?”

Quand elle le regarda, Marinette cru qu’elle allait mourir d’une attaque cardiaque. Le brun la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un doux sourire. Puis se rapprocha doucement de son visage pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. Ses joues s’emflamèrent. 

“Merci pour tout.

— R-Rien de ! J-Je veux d-dire de rien!”

Lorsque Marinette rentra dans son appartement, elle se laissa glisser le long de sa porte en se tenant la joue. Son coeur battait tellement fort, qu’elle était sûr que tout le bâtiment devait être en train de trembler. Puis un sourire béat se forma sur son visage. 

Ce jour marqua un tournant dans leur relation. 

Ils passèrent encore plus de temps ensemble. Jason l’invitait souvent à manger au restaurant. Ou même juste à sortir se promener

. 

Marinette était heureuse. 

Plus elle passait du temps avec lui, et plus son coeur lui hurlait que ce garçon était l’homme de sa vie. La tranquillité qu’elle ressentait quand il était là n’avait pas d’égal. Jamais la jeune femme n’avait ressenti un tel sentiment. 

_Même Adrien ne m’a jamais fait ressentir ça…_

La jeune femme pris alors une décision. Elle dirait à Jason toute la vérité. Après avoir parlé aux Kwamis, ses derniers acceptèrent. Tikki était tellement excitée par cette idée, qu’elle se mit à créer certain objet par accident. 

Ce fut ainsi que durant toute la semaine elle s’entraîna en secret pour faire un dîner surprise à Jason. Lorsque le fameux soir arriva, la brunette était extrêmement nerveuse. Tellement qu’elle manqua de brûler la cuisine plusieurs fois, failli renverser du jus sur Jason… Sans parler de sa langue qui refusait de la laisser sortir la moindre phrase sans bafouiller.

“Jay… J’ai… Humm… Q-Quelque chose à t-te dire”

Il ne répondit pas, mais plongea son regard dans le sien. 

Elle respira un bon coup. Du coin de l’oeil, elle put voir que les Kwamis observaient la scène dans un coin. 

Marinette se lança et raconta absolument tout à Jason. Sur sa vie de super-héroïne, sur les miraculous, sur Maître Fu, sur son rôle en tant que gardienne. Il l’écouta attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre. Ses poings étaient serrés et tout son corps tremblait. C’était la peur du rejet.

Quand elle eut fini son récit, il posa sa main sur les siennes

“Marinette, regarde-moi.”

Elle leva ses yeux et les écarquilla aussitôt.

De douce lèvre venait de se poser sur les siennes. Son cerveau eut un court-circuit. Elle ferma alors les yeux, profitant de cette douce chaleur et répondit à ce baiser inattendu. 

Marinette sût à cet instant que le paradis s’appelait Jason. 

  
  


**6 ans plus tard.**

  
  


Désormais, Marinette et Jason tenaient ensemble un biblio-café qui avait pour nom “Renaissance” -l’idée vint de Jason-. L’établissement était situé non loin d’une faculté et était très populaire auprès des étudiants. En effet, dans ce café, il était possible de siroter une boisson tout en consultant les livres mis à disposition par l’établissement. Le biblio-café proposait également des gâteaux fait maison ! Ces derniers étaient excellents et furent rapidement la renommée de l’endroit. Avec le temps, Jason eut également l’idée de proposer des salles de travail insonoriser. Ainsi, il était possible de louer ces pièces pour travailler et être au calme. Les réservations se faisaient sur internet et fonctionnait par demi-journée. Le succès fut immédiat. Bientôt les deux durent embaucher du personnel pour les aider dans leur travail. 

Marinette changeait régulièrement la décoration de l’endroit afin que celui-ci soit toujours branché. Grâce à ses connections avec certaines célébrités comme Jagged Stone ou encore Clara Nightingale, la publicité de l’endroit était assurée. 

Les deux travaillaient énormément pour faire fructifier leurs commerces. Leurs efforts portèrent des fruits, à tel point qu’ils purent ouvrir quatre autres établissements en l’espace de trois ans. 

Marinette continuait toujours de faire des commissions, mais avec quelques petits changements notables : _MDC_ laissa sa place à _MJT_ pour Marinette Johnson-Todd, heureuse femme de Jason Peter Johnson-Todd. En effet, Jason décida de prendre le nom de famille de la femme qui l’avait élevé, à savoir Catherine Johnson. C’était sa manière à lui de rejeter l’homme qu’il avait un jour considéré comme un père. 

La jeune femme n'oubliera jamais le jour où son homme favori décida de faire d’elle la femme la plus heureuse de la terre. 

C’était la Saint-Valentin. Ils fêtaient leurs deux ans de vie communes. Ils s’étaient tous les deux mis d’accord sur le fait que Marinette s’occuperait de préparer quelque chose durant la journée et Jason s’occuperait de préparer leur soirée. 

Durant la journée, Marinette décida d’abuser un peu de son pouvoir de gardienne -avec l’accord des Kwamis-, et s’amusa à emmener Jason faire un petit tour du globe _gratuit_ , grâce à Kaalki. Ils visitèrent ainsi Florence en Italie, une ville magnifique connue pour son art. Puis, ils firent un tour à Londres où avait lieu une exposition sur Jane Austen, l'auteure préférée de Jason. Ils mangèrent dans un sympathique petit restaurant familiale sur le sol anglais. Ils passèrent ensuite l’après-midi à Londres à se promener ensemble, allant de café en café, testant certain thé… Ils voulaient ouvrir un commerce ensemble, alors ils cherchaient des idées… Quand le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher, ils firent un tour dans le _London Eye_. 

C’était une scène romantique… Ils étaient juste tous les deux dans la cabine et purent regarder le soleil se coucher l’un à côté de l’autre. 

Le soir venu, Jason se surpassa -comme à son habitude-. Leur appartement avait été plonger dans une légère obscurité. Ils n’étaient éclairés que par la lumière de bougies qui avaient été disposés un peu partout dans l’appartement. La table avait été magnifiquement dressé -quand avait-il eu le temps de faire tout ça?-. Marinette se crut dans un restaurant cinq étoiles. Son petit-ami avait préparé tous ses plats préférés. Une douce musique avait été mis en fond. 

Puis, à la fin du repas, Marinette entendit sa musique préférée raisonner dans leur petit appartement. Jason lui tendit la main, l’invitant à danser. La brunette ne se fit pas prier. 

Quand les dernières notes retentirent. Jason sortit une petite boîte noire de sa poche, qu’il mit dans ses mains. Marinette regarda l’objet avec des yeux ronds. Elle prit doucement la boîte dans les mains et l’ouvrit. À l’intérieur, il y avait un papier qu’elle s’empressa de lire : 

_Mon passé est rempli de chagrin et de regret._

_Mon présent est rempli de tendresse et de chaleur._

_Ta simple présence suffit à effacer tous mes maux._

_J’ai appris que l’amour n’était pas qu’un mot._

_Te rencontrer fut un cadeau inespéré._

_J’aimerai le garder pour l’éternité._

_Vivre éternellement à tes côtés._

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui en larmes. Il lui posa la question, qu’elle crut ne jamais avoir le droit d’entendre.

“Veux-tu m’épouser ?”

Marinette lui sauta au cou.

“Oui ! Oui!”

C’était il y a quatre ans… et pourtant, elle se souvenait de tout comme si c’était hier. Marinette se mit à rire doucement. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?”

La brunette reporta son attention sur son mari. Il la regardait avec un léger sourire, et ce regard tendre qu’il ne réservait que pour elle. 

“Rien. Je me disais juste que j’étais heureuse de t’avoir rencontré Jay.

— Mmmh”

*******************

*Tiré du Webisode sur “Lila Rossi vu par Marinette” : Dans cette vidéo Marinette avoue qu’elle espère pouvoir sauver Lila.


	3. Fantômes du passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doit affronter son passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chapitre inspiré par la fanfiction “Crimson as a Rose” écrite par EthelPhantom.  
> \- Inspiré également par l'OST Zero no tsukaima - I Say Yes.
> 
> L’histoire se déroule juste après Red Hood: Lost Days #2. Et prend en compte seulement les parties de Under the Red Hood :“le retour de Jason Todd”.

**1 ans plus tôt.**

“Jason Todd est vivant.”

Le Chevalier Noir regarda la femme qui était devant lui, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. À ses côtés, Nightwing flancha légèrement.

“Q-Quoi ?

— Talia, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec-”

Talia leva sa main pour le stopper.

“Il y a environ 8 ans, j’ai appris qu’un garçon ressemblant à Jason avait été retrouvé. Je l’ai accueilli mais, il n’était pas… il était brisé. Son cerveau était endommagé. Il ne réagissait pas, ne parlait pas, ne faisait rien par lui-même. Une véritable coquille vide. Au bout d’un an, mon père a décidé de se débarrasser de lui. Alors je l’ai poussé dans le puit de Lazare.”

Batman serra les poings. Nightwing ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état. Sa mâchoire était visiblement crispée… En y regardant plus attentivement, Talia se rendit compte que le jeune homme tremblait visiblement de rage. 

Elle continua son récit, leur racontant que Jason était revenu à Gotham pour se venger de la chauve-souris. Seulement, pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, le gamin n'exécuta jamais son plan. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il pouvait être ayant perdu sa trace, ni même s’il était encore véritablement en vie. 

Talia profita ensuite du fait que les deux hommes en face d’elle étaient sous le choc pour s’enfuir. 

Devant une telle révélation, la première chose que Batman fit en rentrant au manoir fut d’aller examiner la tombe de Jason. Pour sa plus grande horreur, le cercueil était complètement vide. Il y avait un trou béant sur le dessus de celui-ci. Tout indiquait que l’occupant du cercueil s’était échappé… **de l’intérieur**. 

C’était tout bonnement impossible. 

**Il n’avait pas pu enterrer son propre fils vivant. **

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps était-il en vie? Pourquoi Jason n’était pas revenu ? Où était-il maintenant ?

**8 ans…**

Son fils était revenu d’entre les morts depuis _au moins_ huit ans…

Bruce commença alors à chercher Jason. Cette recherche devint très rapidement une obsession. Il retrouverait Jason et le ramènerait au Manoir, là où était sa place. Même si c’était la dernière chose qu’il ferait sur cette terre. 

Le chevalier de Gotham avait besoin de le retrouver, de s’excuser de ne pas l’avoir sauvé… De lui dire à quel point le garçon lui avait manqué terriblement, que pas un jour n’était passé sans qu’il n’ait une penser pour lui. 

Pour lui dire à quel point il l’aimait.

**PRÉSENT**

Tim était extrêmement nerveux. 

Le jeune adulte pouvait faire une liste non exhaustive pour expliquer en quoi ce qu’il était en train de faire était une très, très mauvaise idée. 

En effet, le jeune CEO était en “mission” pour déterminer si un certain “Jason Peter Jonhson Todd” était bien l’ancien deuxième Robin. Ce n’était absolument pas la première fois qu’il devait faire ce genre de vérification. Depuis que Talia avait déclaré que Jason était revenu d’entre les morts, Batman l’avait cherché sans relâche. Il avait bien entendu aidé dans les recherches, tout comme Dick. Les vigilantes avaient dû s’armer de patience pour trouver les traces de l’ancien Robin. 

Ce fut extrêmement ardu. Mais à force d’acharnement -ou d’obsession de la part de Bruce-, ils découvrirent qu’un certain “John Doe” avait été admis dans un hôpital avec de très grave blessures. Il y avait eu une enquête réalisée, mais l’homme ne put jamais être identifié du fait qu’aucune empreinte n’avait été retrouvé -hors Bruce, Dick et les autres n’ont pas leurs empreintes enregistrées dans le fichier national, afin de protéger leurs identités-. Et surtout, d’après le rapport des policiers ayant travaillé sur l’enquête, les derniers mots de cet homme avant de tomber dans le coma furent “Bruce”. 

Ce patient en particulier avait mystérieusement disparu, il y avait de cela 9 ans d’une maison de convalescence appelé “Huntington”. 

Ensuite, après avoir discuté avec les hommes en charge du cimetière, Bruce avait découvert que la tombe de Jason avait été vandalisé, il y avait un trou au niveau de celle-ci. Plutôt que de l’avertir, les hommes avaient préférés juste reboucher le trou et avait gardé l’information secrète. 

Tim avait rarement vu Bruce aussi en colère… 

Cependant l’information fut importante. Cela signifiait que Jason était en vie depuis au moins 10 ans, et non pas 8 ans comme Talia leur avait annoncé au départ. 

Leur recherche s’étendit à tout le pays. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Jason nulle part. À ce stade, Bruce lui avait demandé de garder le secret, tout comme Dick. Seulement, devant le manque cruel de piste, le Chevalier Noir décida d’impliquer une autre personne aux recherches : l’Oracle. 

La jeune femme se montra d’abord extrêmement sceptique -personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir-, mais devant les évidences qu’ils avaient trouvés durant ces quelques mois de recherches, elle ne put qu’y croire également. 

Comme toujours, Barbara fit des miracles. Elle réussit à trouver un certain “Jason Peter Johnson Todd” à Paris, dont l’âge semblait correspondre. La jeune femme leur donna par ailleurs une drôle de nouvelle : l’homme en question était marié !

Sa femme était une dénommée “Marinette Dupain-Cheng”. La femme était âgée de 27 ans et était une métisse. Son père était français et sa mère chinoise. 

Le couple était propriétaire de cinq établissements appelé “Renaissance”. Les établissements en question étaient visiblement très populaires. Leur chiffre d’affaire était parlant. 

En fouillant un peu plus dans la vie du couple, Tim fit une découverte majeure -du moins à ses yeux-. Il y avait de forte chance également que madame Johnson-Todd soit la fameuse “MJT” sa styliste préféré -il avait fait déjà commander plusieurs fois sur son site- ! La date de leur mariage correspondait au moment où “MDC” devint “MJT”. 

Cela signifiait donc que son -possible- _grand-frère_ avait des standards élevés en matière de femme… Et que bonté divine, il allait avoir MJT comme **_belle-soeur_** !

Enfin… Les choses n’étaient pas gagnés. Encore faudrait-il que cet homme soit bien l’ancien Robin. 

Voilà comment lui, Timothy Drake-Wayne aka Red Robin, s’était retrouvé dans l’un des biblio-cafés gérés par le couple Johnson-Todd. Il avait profité d’un voyage d’affaire pour se rendre sur place. 

Cependant, Tim était nerveux.

Au fond de lui, il savait que si Jason n’était pas revenu vers Bruce, c’était qu’il ne le voulait pas. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, l’ancien Robin ne souhaitait pas avoir affaire avec son ancien mentor. 

Peut-être lui en voulait-il de ne pas l’avoir sauvé ? Après tout Talia avait précisé que Jason était revenu à Gotham au départ pour éliminer Batman. 

Alors Tim se demandait… est-ce qu’il fallait vraiment reprendre contact avec Jason ? Ne valait-il pas mieux laisser le jeune homme vivre sa vie, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Est-ce que s’imposer dans la vie du brun n’était pas… _égoïste_ ?

-XxxX-

Ces derniers temps, Jason avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Marinette le remarqua très vite. Il tenta de la rassurer au départ, mais devant son insistance, il capitula et lui avoua ses craintes. Le brun fut alors surpris d’apprendre que sa femme avait également le même sentiment que lui. Cette mauvaise impression que quelque chose de désagréable allait bientôt se produire. 

En effet, leur crainte se confirma lorsqu’un beau jour, quelqu’un qu’il souhaitait ne plus jamais revoir débarqua de nouveau dans sa vie. 

Que fichait Bruce _fucking_ Wayne devant la porte de son appartement ?!

Avant même qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Marinette s’interposa entre les deux. Le surprenant par la même occasion et surprenant Bruce également. Son ange fit une chose qui l’étonna : elle poussa Bruce dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière elle, l’enfermant ainsi dans l’appartement !

Il se retrouva à crier contre la porte.

“Qu’est-ce que ? C’est quoi ce bordel ?! Marinette !”

Marinette se mit alors à lui répondre, mais dans la langue des gardiens. Elle lui avait également appris la langue quelques années plus tôt au cas où ils avaient besoin de parler en public et qu’ils ne voulaient pas que des oreilles indiscrètes comprenne leur conversation. 

“ <Tu allais l’attaquer Jason ! Dans ton état actuel, rien de bon n’en sortira si tu lui parles. Laisse-moi gérer ça.>

— <Tu te fiches de moi ! Il est hors de ques->

— < Ton aura a changé Jason. Dès l’instant où tu l’as vu, l’aura maléfique du puits s’est réveillée ! >

— …

— <Fais-moi confiance Jay…>

— ...

— <Chéri, laisse-moi le gérer.>

— ...

— < S’il te plait mon amour…>

— <Ok…>”

Jason sentait que ses veines bouillonnaient, mais d’un autre côté, entendre la voix suppliante de Marinette eu l’effet d’une douche froide. Il lui faisait confiance. Ciel, c’était peut-être même la seule personne sur cette terre à qui il disait absolument tout… La savoir avec Bruce ne le rassurait pas. 

Il était même terrifié à cette idée. 

Le jeune homme entendit des pas s'éloigner. Même si tout son corps lui hurlait de défoncer la porte et d’aller cogner Bruce comme un sac de boxe, il serra les poings et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé de leur salon. 

Il fut rapidement rejoint par les Kwamis. 

Aucun d’entre eux ne prononça le moindre mot, mais ils restèrent là avec lui. Même s’il ne le disait pas à haute voix, leur présence le rassurait. Au moins, il n’était pas seul dans ce merdier, _sa famille_ était avec lui. 

Jason ne sut pas exactement combien de temps s’écoula, mais Marinette finit par revenir. La première chose qu’elle fit en le voyant fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Il rendit son étreinte, profitant pour sentir son odeur apaisante. Ressentir la douceur de sa peau contre ses doigts. 

Bon sang, ce qu’il aimait cette femme.

Elle lui raconta alors son entrevue avec Bruce. Lui expliquant qu’elle l’avait sévèrement réprimandé pour sa conduite. Jason sourit légèrement à cette idée. 

Marinette était toute petite, elle atteignait à peine 1m60 alors que son ancien mentor faisait le triple pratiquement de sa taille. 

Son ange lui expliqua également que Bruce avait découvert qu’il était en vie depuis seulement 1 an par une certaine Talia. Depuis, il l’avait cherché activement. L’homme voulait renouer avec lui…

“Je lui ai dit que c’était extrêmement condescendant de sa part de s’imposer ainsi… Et que même si je comprends sincèrement son action, il aurait dû prévenir avant et te laisser choisir si tu voulais lui parler ou non. Parce que oui, non d’un chien tu as quand même ton mot à dire dans l’histoire ! J’ai pris ses coordonnées. Je lui ai dit que tu le contacteras si tu en a envie et qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à nous refaire ce coup-là s’il tenait à garder sa tête sur les épaules…

— Tu as menacé Bruce ?!

— Menacé est un bien grand mot… Disons plutôt que je lui ai imposé mon point de vue. Bref, il a promis de te laisser de l’espace. 

— C’est du vent. 

— Non je ne crois pas…

— Oh si crois moi. J’ai vécu avec lui assez longtemps pour savoir qu’il est plus buté qu’une mule. S’il a décidé de me pourrir la vie, il va sérieusement le faire. 

— Pas si j’ai mon mot à dire.

— Mari… Tu ne le connais pas.

— Lui non plus ne me connais pas. 

— Mmmm….

— Crois moi Jason, je ne le laisserai pas t’approcher si tu ne le veux pas. Je te protègerai !

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’être protéger !”

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui sourit. 

“Tu aurais dû voir sa tête Jay… On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de se faire prendre en train de voler des bonbons…

— Mmmm…”

Elle le fit basculer sur le canapé se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Jason se laissa faire. Marinette finit par se détacher de lui. Elle plongea ensuite ses magnifiques yeux azur dans les siens. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et caressa doucement avec son pouce. 

“Je t’aime Jay…

— Je sais.”

Il la serra fort contre lui. 

Sa colère était toujours présente. Mais avoir Marinette contre lui l’aidait à garder le contrôle. 

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficile pour lui. Ses émotions jouaient les montagnes russes. Jason avait conscience de ne pas être le meilleur des maris ces derniers temps. Pourtant Marinette resta à ses côtés, même quand il l’envoyait balader. 

Elle se montra patiente, douce, apaisante. 

Comme toujours. 

Il ne la méritait pas. 

Après plusieurs jours, sa colère finit par retomber. À la place, s’installa dans son cœur une profonde mélancolie. Marinette pris alors les choses en main et organisa un voyage de dernière minute. Elle l’obligea à quitter leur appartement.

Ils se rendirent alors à plusieurs endroits différents dans la capitale parisienne. Puis Marinette et lui voyagèrent en avion jusqu’en Espagne. Ils finirent par faire le tour des restaurants de la ville de Barcelone…

Son esprit se retrouva tout le temps occupé. Il allait finir par prendre du poids à force de manger n’importe quoi comme il le faisait ces derniers temps…

Jason finit par se reprendre complètement. Son mal-être était toujours là, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas laisser ce stupide évènement lui pourrir la vie. Il avait un commerce à gérer non de Dieu… !

Et… Il avait Marinette.

Avait-il déjà précisé à quel point il aimait sa femme ?

Une nouvelle année s’écoula après cet incident.

À sa grande surprise, Bruce tint sa promesse et ne vint plus les importunés. Jason se demanda sérieusement ce que Marinette avait bien pu lui dire pour le convaincre. 

Cette année fut tout de même édifiante. Jason se retrouva obligé à réfléchir. Il revoyait son passé dans le Manoir, sa vie en tant qu’acolyte de Batman. Il était vrai qu’Alfred lui manquait… Néanmoins, Bruce l’avait remplacé. Il savait très bien qu’au moment où il était retourné à Gotham il y avait de cela pratiquement sept ans, un autre avait pris sa place. 

Pourquoi diable Bruce voulait “renouer” avec lui ? Il n’avait plus besoin de lui ! Pire encore, il avait été assez con pour se laisser embobiner par sa génitrice… Pourquoi vouloir d’un raté comme lui ? Merde il s’était fait tuer de manière complètement pathétique !

Jason se retrouva à discuter plusieurs heures avec Marinette sur le sujet. Son ange l’écouta attentivement comme à chaque fois.

“Jay, je pense que le plus simple est de lui parler… C’est facile pour nous de faire des suppositions sans avoir son côté de l’histoire.”

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

“Tu sais… J’aurais aimé que mes parents viennent me demander pardon.”

Cette phrase résonna en lui pendant plusieurs jours. 

Puis finalement, Jason se décida à faire le premier pas. Marinette et lui allaient ouvrir un sixième établissement. Le brun décida alors d’inviter Bruce à l’inauguration. Enfin… Il demanda à Marinette de lui envoyer un email. 

Elle lui sourit. Ce fut une Marinette toute excitée qui prit son portable pour appeler celui qui fut son père adoptif. De toute évidence, son ange n’attendait que cela… Un feu vert de sa part. 

Bruce confirma sa présence. 

Les retrouvailles furent un peu… étrange. Mais finalement ils purent briser la glace. Bruce s’excusa de ne pas l’avoir sauvé et lui expliqua pourquoi il n’avait pas éliminé le Joker. Il avait sincèrement du mal à l’accepter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu’il comprenait les raisons avancées par Bruce.

Il fallut encore plusieurs mois pour que Jason accepte de parler plus régulièrement avec Bruce.

L’ancien Robin finit même par accepter de revoir Dick… Ce dernier vint leur rendre visite à leur appartement. Quand Dick le vit, il crut que l’imbécile allait le tuer d'asphyxie tellement il l’enlaça extrêmement fort… Le premier Robin passa une journée entière avec eux. 

Sans la moindre surprise, Dick et Marinette devinrent rapidement amis. 

Marinette finit même par l’invité à passer la nuit chez eux. 

Le temps passa encore.

Jason finit par accepter de rencontrer celui qui devint son remplaçant… -Et parce qu’il n’en pouvait plus d’entendre Dick parler de ce morveux à tout va ! De lui et du fils biologique de Bruce-

Dick lui avait sous-entendu que son “successeur” était fan de lui. Mais Jason ne l’avait pas cru, jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve devant le gamin… Ce fut la rencontre la plus bizarre de toute son existence. Le gamin était extrêmement nerveux devant lui. Et il l’appelait “monsieur” alors qu’il avait quoi ? 2 ou 3 ans de différence en termes d’âge… C’était normal qu’il soit aussi coincé du bulbe ?

Ce ne fut que quand il avoua être un “fan” de Marinette que le brun ne tint plus et éclata de rire… Et puis, voir son ange devenir complètement écarlate en valait la peine. 

Jason décida que ce garçon n’était pas si mal. Certes un gros nerd, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Puis finalement, après beaucoup de temps encore, Jason et Marinette acceptèrent de passer quelques temps à Gotham. Ce ne serait qu’une petite semaine durant la période des grandes vacances.

Une semaine qu’il apprit vite à regretter…

Surtout quand il se rendit compte que la famille au grand complet était venue les accueillir à l’aéroport. C’était vraiment étrange. 

Alfred le prit dans ses bras et ne chercha pas à contenir ses larmes en le voyant… Dick souriait toujours trop à son goût. Bruce aussi les accueilli avec le sourire -il n’était sincèrement pas sûr de savoir comment réagir devant un Bruce qui souriait-. Tim était le seul qui semblait normal…

Puis il y avait les autres. 

En dehors de Bruce, Alfred, Dick et Tim, les autres étaient complètement inconnus au bataillon pour lui. 

Il apprit qu’il avait apparemment une sœur. En revanche, Jason appris rapidement à le détester Damian. Le fils biologique de Bruce était une plaie !

C’était une semaine bizarre. Mais il en profita tout de même pour montrer à Marinette où il avait grandi. Jason décida aussi de la présenter à sa mère Catherine…

Le voyage qui devait durer qu’une semaine finit par durer 1 mois complet. 

Puis bientôt, Gotham fit partie de leur itinéraire normal pendant les vacances. Et une horde de Wayne commença à faire régulièrement des passages à Paris.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour être sûr que tout le monde a bien compris la time line :
> 
> ♥ Marinette avait environ 20 ans au début du chapitre 1. Jason de son côté a environ 18 ans… Il est en réalité plus jeune que Marinette.
> 
> ♥Jason a ressuscité 6 mois après sa mort (il avait 15 ans quand il est mort). Pendant 1 an il s’est fait soigner dans une clinique sous un faux nom. Puis après s’être enfuit de cette clinique, il traîna dans les rues durant environ 1 an avant que Talia ne le retrouve.  
> Il passa 1 année supplémentaire sous la surveillance de Talia comme une sorte de “zombie”.   
> Par la suite, Talia le poussa dans le puit de Lazare. Puis, après avoir semé les hommes de Talia, il se rendit à Gotham pour faire payer à Batman le fait d’avoir laissé le Joker en vie.   
> C’est ici que les choses changent dans la fic. Jason ne retournera jamais auprès de Talia. Il n’aura donc jamais eu l’entraînement de 3 ans qu’il a eu dans l’histoire originale. Cela signifie aussi que techniquement Jason n’a jamais franchi la “ligne rouge”. 
> 
> On arrive donc à 3 ans. 
> 
> PUIS il se rendit à Paris. Après 1 an à côtoyer Marinette, il commença à sortir avec elle. Ensuite 3 mois plus tard (oui c’était rapide), les deux s’installèrent ensemble dans un nouvel appartement. Environ 2 ans plus tard, Jason la demanda en mariage.   
> Après ces évènements, 4 ans s’écoulent où Jason et Marinette ouvrent leur café puis plus tard en ouvrent d’autres.   
> Cela fait en tout 7 ans -et quelques- que Marinette et Jason se connaissent. (Dont 4 ans de mariage)
> 
> ♥À la fin du chapitre 2, Marinette a 27 ans. Elle s’est mariée avec Jason à l’âge de 23 ans. Jason de son côté s’est marié à l’âge de 21 ans. Il a donc 25 ans à la fin du chapitre 2. 
> 
> Donc, 10 ans et quelques que Jason est revenu d’entre les morts. 
> 
> ♥ Il faut donc garder à l’esprit que les événements de Batman : Under the Red Hood ne se sont jamais produit. Jason n’a jamais attaqué Bruce. Il ne s’est jamais non plus attaqué à Tim etc.


	4. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans la vie, il y a des monstres qu'il ne faut pas réveiller.

La semaine de Marinette débuta très mal. 

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, elle se sentait très malade. La brunette avait attrapé une infection à l’estomac qui ne la laissait absolument rien avaler. Elle se sentait également très fiévreuse. 

Ensuite, elle avait eu la désagréable nouvelle que quelqu’un était en train de lui voler ses oeuvres en se faisant passer pour MJT. La personne en question se serait déclaré être la véritable “MJT” lors d’un interview. Depuis, elle avait reçu des plaintes de certain de ses acheteurs qui la dénonçait comme était une arnaqueuse ! De plus, certain de ses clients réguliers lui envoyait des plaintes parce qu’ils n’avaient pas reçu leur commande à temps, alors qu’elle n’avait en réalité **jamais** reçu ladite commission. 

Pour ne rien arranger, elle devait se rendre à un rendez-vous… Plus précisément à _un enterrement_. 

**Celui de ses parents.**

Cela faisait des années maintenant. Quatorze ans pour être plus précise. 

Ils n'étaient jamais venus la voir durant ce laps de temps. Aucun coup de fils, aucune lettre. Rien du tout. 

La jeune femme avait appris leur mort qu’à travers une lettre d’un notaire. L’homme lui annonçait que ses parents étaient décédés en laissant des dettes et que de ce fait, elle en avait hérité, étant enfant unique. 

C’était la seule chose qui restait de ses parents : **des dettes.**

Comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, Jason n’était pas présent. Il était à Gotham et non pas en France. Le brun était partit depuis 3 mois pour conclure quelques accords commerciaux avec Wayne Entreprise. Depuis qu’il était officiellement revenu à la vie, il avait aussi pas mal de détails administratif à régler. Marinette était donc restée seule à s’occuper de leur empire en France.

Parce que oui, maintenant ils étaient ensemble à la tête d’un véritable empire. 

“Renaissance” était devenu une enseigne qui s’était étendu à plusieurs villes du pays. Ils avaient maintenant plusieurs employés à leur service. Ils avaient maintenant une marque de café “Renaissance” qui était servi dans leur établissement et avait un succès fou. Pour l’occasion, le couple avait conclus des accords avec plusieurs pays exportateurs de cafés. 

Elle était seule pour affronter cette épreuve. 

Durant toute la cérémonie, la brunette ne parvint à verser aucune larme. La seule chose qui pouvait être visible dans son regard, c’était de l’indifférence totale. 

Juste après la cérémonie funèbre, la première chose que la gardienne fit, fut de se rendre chez le notaire pour régler cette foutue histoire de dette. Elle apprit alors, que son héritage incluait également la boulangerie et l’appartement de ses parents. 

Marinette ne cherchait pas plus loin et paya ce qu’il avait à payer. 

La brunette ne ressentait rien. Juste un immense vide…

“Sabrina, je suis rentrée !

— Bonjour Marinette, comment s’est passé le rendez-vous ?

— Eh bien… J’ai payé ce qu’il y avait à payer. Je me retrouve avec un appartement et une boulangerie en centre-ville… Comme si j’avais pas assez de travail comme cela. 

— Je vois…”

La rouquine la regarda un instant, puis s’approcha d’elle en prenant ses mains sur la sienne. 

“Marinette, si tu veux parler je suis là. 

— Je sais Sabi, merci pour tout. Je vais aller à l’atelier maintenant. Je te laisse gérer le reste.

— Très bien.”

Sabrina regarda Marinette partir sans un mot. 

La jeune femme était une ancienne camarade de classe de la franco-chinoise. Elle travaillait désormais comme (majordome) assistante dans la maison Johnson-Todd depuis maintenant pratiquement 5 ans. La rousse était clairement l'équivalent “d’Alfred” pour Marinette et Jason. 

Tout avait commencé un soir. C’était pratiquement la fermeture du biblio-café dans lequel Marinette travaillait ce jour-là. L’établissement accueillait ses derniers clients. L’un d’entre eux fut Sabrina. Marinette ne la reconnus pas tout de suite. Mais, ce qui la frappa en revanche, c’était qu’elle pleurait. 

Lorsque Marinette vint la voir pour lui parler, elles se reconnurent mutuellement. La brunette réussi à la convaincre de venir prendre un café chez elle pour tout lui raconter. 

Sabrina lui expliqua alors qu’elle travaillait pour Chloé -oui encore..- et qu’elle était en charge de la gestion des hôtels Bourgeois à la place de son amie blonde. Hélas, Chloé s’amusait souvent à dépenser de l’argent de ses parents en cachette. Comme un soupçon de corruption pesait sur l’ancien maire Bourgeois -Dieu merci, les parisiens avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur l’incompétence du personnage…-, l’homme avait prévu de punir sévèrement sa fille. La blonde s’arrangea pour que Sabrina soit accusé de vol. Ainsi, l’argent détourné par les bourgeois devinrent la faute de Sabrina. Celle-ci devait maintenant faire face à la justice…

Marinette sur l’instant eu sincèrement pitié de la pauvre fille. C’était vrai que Sabrina n’avait jamais été son amie. De la primaire au lycée, la pauvre fille avait toujours été le pigeon de Chloé. 

D’un autre côté, Marinette était extrêmement en colère contre Chloé. Ruiner sa vie n’avait pas suffit, il fallait en plus qu’elle ruine la vie de la seule personne qui l’est jamais soutenue dans sa vie ? 

Après le départ de la rousse, Marinette attendit le retour de Jason. Elle lui raconta ensuite absolument tout ce qu’il s’était passé. 

“Tu es sûr de vouloir l’aider Marinette ? Cette fille ne fait que cueillir ce qu’elle a semé… Pour moi, ce qui lui arrive est bien fait pour elle. 

— Tu sais Jay, je n’aide pas les gens parce qu’ils le méritent, mais parce que c’est juste. 

— Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincue. 

— Je ne fais pas ça que pour elle Jason, mais aussi pour moi. 

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment. Il est grand temps que quelqu’un donne à cette petite peste la correction que ses parents ne lui ont jamais donné ! À commencer par lui faire goûter un peu à sa propre merde…

— Oh… Dois-je en déduire que tu as déjà une idée en tête sucrette ?”

Marinette ne fit que lui sourire. 

3 jours après. La famille Bourgeois perdit toute sa fortune. 

Comment la brunette s’y était prise ? 

Ce sera son secret jusqu'à la tombe. 

Sans surprise, Sabrina fut blanchi. 

Marinette en profita alors pour offrir le _Grand Palace_ en cadeau à Sabrina. 

La jeune femme leur fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Mais plutôt que de garder l’hôtel, la rouquine vendit l’immeuble. Elle offrit ensuite l’argent au couple Todd. Marinette et Jason ne voulait absolument pas de cet argent. Sabrina insista. Elle demanda ensuite à travailler pour eux. 

Au départ un peu retissant, le couple finit par accepter. 

Ils ne regrettaient pas leur choix. Sabrina était une jeune femme remarquable, une fois libérée des chaînes de Chloé. 

Quand à la “charmante” blonde ? La dernière fois que Marinette avait eu de ses nouvelles, c’était il y a des années, bien avant que Jason ne rencontre sa famille. La demoiselle travaillait comme caissière dans un supermarché… 

Vivre comme les plébéiens qu’elle méprisait tant… Douce ironie. 

Le couple bourgeois par contre ce fut plus compliqué. Ils divorcèrent. André Bourgeois partit en prison. Quant à Audrey, elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder son empire de mode, mais n’y parvint pas. L’ancienne reine de la mode devint la paria de la mode. Au dernière nouvelle, elle s’était retiré quelque part Russie. 

-XxxX-

Marinette continua à travailler sans relâche. Étant également MJT, elle avait plusieurs commandes importantes à honorer. Heureusement que les Kwamis étaient là pour l’aider durant le processus de création. 

Sabrina était de plus en plus inquiète pour elle. 

Il était vrai que Marinette n’avait pas dormi depuis pratiquement 3 jours… Que sa foutue fièvre ne voulait pas baisser et qu’elle se nourrissait très mal à cause de son estomac… 

La rouquine se décida à appeler Jason pour l’informer de la situation. 

Le lendemain soir, Jason fit son entrer dans l’appartement. 

La brunette eu presque un arrêt cardiaque en voyant son mari débarquer dans son atelier de couture.

“Jason ?! Mais qu’est-ce que tu-

— Espèce d’idiote. Tu aurais dû m’appeler !”

Le brun l’a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Marinette profita de cette étreinte. Bon sang… l’odeur de son homme lui avait tellement manqué. 

“Pardon Jay… À cause de moi tu as dû revenir… C’est Sabi qui t’as appelé je suppose.

— Et elle a bien fait… Mari, est-ce que tu t’es regardé dans un miroir ?

— Pas vraiment, j’ai pas eu le temps ces derniers jours…”

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. 

“Viens avec moi mon ange.”

Jason l’obligea à se reposer. Ils restèrent ensemble allongé l’un contre l’autre. 

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, la brunette commença enfin à se détendre. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’une horrible envie de vomir ne la fasse sauter du lit et se précipiter dans les toilettes…

Le lendemain, un rendez-vous fut pris chez le médecin. 

-XxxX-

“Félicitation madame, vous êtes enceinte de treize semaine.”

Marinette regarda le médecin en face d’elle avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Son coeur battait très fort, ses mains devenaient moites. Non, elle était clairement en train de rêver… Un très beau rêve, mais un rêve quand même. 

Ce fut le son d’un gros “ _BOOM_ ” qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

**Jason était tombé de sa chaise.**

Jason dû retourner peu de temps après à Gotham. Cependant, les deux firent la promesse d’attendre d’être ensemble pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille Wayne. Néanmoins, la -très- bonne humeur de Jason laissa déjà tout le monde un peu suspicieux. Dick finit même par se moquer de lui en disant qu’il était “drogué à la Marinette”. Ce fut quand Jason commença à répondre à Damian avec un énorme sourire que tout le monde compris qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Tout le monde savait que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se supporter…

Quand Marinette arriva le mois suivant, elle fut accueilli par un Jason rayonnant. Cela eut le mérite de la faire rire. À la demande de Jason, toute la famille se retrouva réunit au manoir. Sans surprise, Dick fut le premier à se lancer.

“Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez à dire de si important ? ça doit vraiment être exceptionnel pour que Jason se soit converti en bisounours après son retour de France…”

Marinette et Jason échangèrent un regard complice avant de se retourner de nouveau vers leur famille. 

“Je suis enceinte.”

_Trois, deux, un…_

“ QUOI !?

— OH MON DIEU ! JE VAIS DEVENIR TONTON !

— Toute mes félicitations Maître Jason, Maîtresse Marinette. 

— Bébé… Je vais devenir… grand-père ?

— JE LE SAVAIS ! Tim tu me dois 20$ !

— Sérieusement ?!”

La nouvelle fut accueilli avec joie. 

**_TROP_** de joie…

Marinette et Jason durent imposer un quota de cadeau par personne, tellement ils reçurent de cadeaux pour le bébé ! Les membres de leur famille, leurs amis, leurs partenaires commerciaux… Même certains usagers habitués de leur biblio-café apportèrent des cadeaux !

“Jay… Notre fille a déjà plus de vêtement que nos deux dressing réunis! 

— Hm… On devra peut-être déménager…

— Ou dire à tout le monde d’arrêter ! Tu te rends compte que Loïs veut faire un Baby-Shower ?! Alors qu’on a déjà plus de place dans notre appartement ! 

— Un quoi ?

— Cette fête de passage pour passer du stade de femme à maman… Et tu reçois des cadeaux aussi… Et des couches, beaucoup de couches… Il y a des jeux aussi…

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème mon ange…”

Marinette le regarda en levant un sourcil. Puis se dirigea vers la porte de ce qui devrait être le placard à balai. En l’ouvrant, des paquets de couches tombèrent de l’intérieur. 

“C’est quoi ce bordel ?!

— Alfred.

— C’est une blague ?!

— Non. Il y en a encore plus dans mon atelier, j’ai même commencé à remplir l’ancien appartement de mes parents avec des couches…

— Tu as remplis un appartement de 65m² avec des couches ?!

— Oui. **Toutes les pièces**. 

— …

— Est-ce que je t’ai précisé que Bruce veut faire un gala en notre honneur ?

— QUOI ?! Oui, mais non ! Stop ! J’appelle tout de suite Bruce.”

Ils ne réussirent pas à faire Bruce changer d’avis. Ni à faire tout le monde arrêter avec les cadeaux…

Et Marinette n’était enceinte que de **4 mois.**

Le jour du Gala arriva. Et avec lui une série de problème surgirent. 

Des personnes que Marinette ne souhaitait jamais revoir serait présent. Cependant, la future maman ne voulait pas faire une scène. Surtout pour des évènements qui s’étaient produit durant son adolescence. Néanmoins la brunette avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur le sujet. D’autant plus qu’elle n’avait pas encore parlé à Jason sur cette histoire d’usurpation d’identité de “MJT”. 

Alors, elle décida de consulter les Kwamis et demander leur avis sur la question. Les Kwamis avaient tous des avis divergeant. Certains lui disait que c’était l’occasion idéale pour se venger, d’autres lui disaient qu’elle était maintenant largement au-dessus de tout ces évènements. D’autres pensaient qu’il fallait prendre des mesures, mais juste au cas où…

La brunette était face à un choix difficile pour elle. D’un côté, elle voulait sincèrement oublier son passé. D’un autre côté… Elle n’avait pas oublié toutes ces nuits à pleurer, à se sentir seule et désemparée… Toutes ces fois où elle avait été humilié… Marinette au fond voulait se venger. 

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. La franco-chinoise le savait. Maintenant, elle n’était plus seule. Elle avait un mari exceptionnel, une famille formidable, des amis sincères, une carrière brillante. Et bientôt, elle aurait aussi une petite fille à chérir...

Marinette finit par en parler à Jason. 

“Je pense que les Kwamis ont raison. 

— À quel sujet ?

— Sur toute la ligne. 

— Je crains de ne pas pas te suivre Jay…

— Ils ont raison, aujourd’hui tu n’as rien à envier à personne. D’un autre côté, c’est l’occasion idéale de leur faire payer toutes ces humiliations que tu as traversé par leurs fautes…

— Mmmm… Et donc ?

— Nous allons prendre des mesures, juste au cas où. Peut-être qu’avec le temps ils ont changé, dans ce cas tant mieux. Dans le cas contraire…

— Mieux vaut entrer en guerre avec la victoire assurée.

— C’est ça.”

Jason déposa un bisou sur son front. 

“Quant à cette histoire de vol d’identité… J’ai bien une idée sur la manière de procéder, mais j’aimerais ton avis sur la question.

— Oh ? Le conseil de guerre n’est pas terminé?

— Ahahaha… Tu es bête. Donc, je pensais…”

Après avoir exposé l’intégralité de son plan, Jason la regarda un instant puis sourit doucement.

“Tu sais mon ange, j’hésite à divorcer.

— Quoi ?!

— Pour ensuite te re-demander en mariage.

— T-Tu… Crétin! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil!

— Ahahaha!

— Je t’interdis de rire! Cette blague était nulle!

Pour que son plan fonctionne, Marinette dû tout de même avertir les membres de la famille Wayne. Elle dû leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé durant son adolescence, ainsi que les autres évènement assez malheureux qui lui sont arrivés par la suite. 

Leur réaction fut unanime : ils étaient en colère. 

“Marinette tu te rend compte un peu ?! C’est extrêmement grave ! [Dick]

— Je vais tout de suite les bannir de la liste d’invité, et les mettre sur la liste noire. [Bruce]

— Personnellement, je pense qu’une petite visite ne leur ferait pas de mal… ça tombe bien, c’est à mon tour de patrouiller ce soir. [Steph]

— Non, vous n’allez rien faire du tout. [Jason]

— Jaybird, t’es pas sérieux ! 

— Je le suis Roy, Mari a déjà un plan…

— Et quel est ce plan Marinette?”

À la question formulé par Tim, Marinette le regarda avec un rictus. Cela eut le mérite de calmer un peu les esprits. Tous reportèrent leur attention sur la brunette.

“Tout d’abord, je tiens à être clair, je veux leur donner une chance. Quand on est jeune on ne se rend pas toujours compte des bêtises que l’on fait. Moi même j’ai fait et dis des choses que je regrette aujourd’hui, et je suis sûr que c’est aussi votre cas.”

Personne ne répondit rien. Mais, Marinette pouvait clairement voir que tous n’étaient pas d’accord avec son raisonnement. 

“Cependant, je sais par expérience que certaines personnes sont juste mauvaise de nature et ne font qu’empirer avec le temps, c’est pourquoi j’ai pris les devant. Je vais pour ainsi dire, faire d’une pierre deux coups…”

Une fois l’exposition de son plan terminé…

“Marinette ?

— Oui Timmy?

— Je suis heureux tu fasse partis de la famille.

— Merci ?

— C’est un plan à la fois efficace et impitoyable. J’approuve. 

— Merci Dami.”

Autour d’elle Marinette pouvait voir que Bruce hochait la tête avec un léger sourire. Dick semblait rire comme un maniaque avec Stéphanie. Barbara de son côté lui souriait amusé.

“Je crois que je comprends enfin pourquoi Jason et toi allez si bien ensemble…

— Ah oui ?”

Duke qui finit par sortir de sa torpeur, la regarda presque effrayé. Barbara ria d’autant plus fort. 

-XxxX-

En accord avec Bruce, Tim changea les invitations. Les invitations des anciennes connaissances de Marinette marquait une heure plus tôt que celle des autres invités. De plus, d’autres invités furent rajoutés à la listes des invités à la demande de la brunette. 

Ainsi, Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste et Lila Rossi reçurent des invitations différentes. 

Marinette fut celle qui se chargea d’accueillir les premiers invités aux côtés de son assistante -et maintenant meilleur amie- Sabrina. La brunette portait une robe confectionné par ses soins, de couleur noire et rouge, sur le thème de la coccinelle. 

Marinette eut ainsi le plaisir de constater que tout comme elle avait espéré, certaines de ses connaissances avaient effectivement changé pour le meilleur. Kagami en la voyant la serra fort dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Désormais, la jeune femme portait le nom de famille “Couffaine”, et l’heureuse épouse de Luka Couffaine. La japonaise avait finit par découvrir la vérité sur ce qu’il s’était réellement passé et avait aussitôt demandé le divorce. Ayant parfaitement conscience que son comportement, envers celle qui était sa meilleur amie, avait été plus qu’injuste, elle n’avait jamais osé revenir vers elle. Marinette fut ravi de revoir son ami guitariste. Ce dernier était désormais un chanteur et un musicien reconnu dans le milieu. Marinette n’eu aucun mal à lui pardonner, pour la simple raison qu’elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. La brunette la considérait comme une victime au même titre qu’elle.

Vint ensuite le tour d’Adrien. Lui également avait beaucoup changé. Il ne s’était pas remarié depuis son divorce avec Kagami. En la voyant, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu’il s’excusa platement pour son comportement. Marinette accepta ses excuses, mais néanmoins, elle fit clairement comprendre au jeune homme qu’ils resteraient uniquement des connaissances. Le blond accepta -il n’avait pas son mot à dire de toute manière-. 

Les invités arrivèrent un à un. Marinette dû s'absenter quelque instant pour respirer un peu. À cause de sa grossesse, même si son ventre n’était pas encore très visible, la jeune femme avait cruellement perdu en endurance. Sabrina continua donc seul à accueillir les invités. 

Alors qu’elle se reposait dans une pièce à l’abri des regards, Jason fit son apparition. Il était resplendissant comme jamais. Il portait une veste noir que Marinette lui avait confectionné alors qu’elle était encore “MDC”. En dessous, un portait une chemise bordeaux, avec une cravate noire. Tous ses habits portaient la marque “MJT”. Il n’était pas le seul en réalité. Toute la famille Wayne, ainsi que plusieurs amis proche de la famille comme les Kent, portaient du MJT original. 

Au bout d’un moment, Dick fit son apparition. 

“Marinette, _Little wing_ , il faut que vous veniez voir ça…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a DickHead ?

— Jay… qu’est-ce qu’on avait dit au sujet de ces surnoms…

— Venez juste voir. Et Jay, tu devrais écouter ta femme…”

La seule réponse du brun fut de grogner contre son frère. 

Arrivé dans la salle, Marinette et Jason comprirent très vite pourquoi Dick était venu les chercher.

“Je suis tellement ravi de rencontrer la véritable MJT !

— Ahahahaha ! Je vous remercie. C’est un honneur aussi pour moi de vous rencontrer monsieur Wayne”

Lila Rossi.

Elle papillonnait des yeux de manière pathétique sur Tim, qui visiblement avait été la victime choisi pour la tenir occupé. 

Alors, la personne qui se faisait passer pour “MJT” était cette peste de Rossi...

Marinette regarda l’italienne sortir mensonge après mensonge tout en flirtant ouvertement avec Tim. La brunette se sentait sincèrement désolé pour son jeune beau-frère. Le couple appris ensuite par Damian, qui au passage était furieux, que Lila s’était amusé dès son entrée à rabaisser Sabrina qui se tenait à l’accueil. La rousse fit d’ailleurs parfaitement professionnel, sans perdre son sang froid, elle se contenta d’indiquer la direction de la salle de réception à l’italienne avant de gentiment la congédier pour accueillir les autres invités. 

Marinette soupira. 

Un simple regard à ses côtés lui confirma que Jason ressentait la même chose. Leurs regard se croisèrent et un rictus se forma sur leurs visages respectifs. 

Finalement, il y aurait un peu d’action ce soir-là. 

Marinette sourit une dernière fois à Jason avant de s’avancer, cette fois seule jusqu’à la vipère italienne. En la regardant de plus prêt, Marinette devait bien avouer que c’était une belle femme. Elle avait fort heureusement changer de coupe, pour avoir les cheveux plus court. La brunette devait avouer que la coupe au carré que Lila avait lui allait très bien. Elle portait une robe noir, très élégante fendu sur le côté. Un décolleté plongeant ne laissait pas énormément de place à l’imagination. Marinette remarqua aussitôt la signature caractéristique de “MJT” sur la bordure de la robe de l’italienne. Enfin, “caractéristique” était un bien grand mot. C’était une imitation. 

“Oh Lila Rossi ? Comme c’est étonnant de te croiser ici.”

L’italienne se retourna vivement et perdit son sourire, qui se voulait séducteur, pendant une fraction de seconde -ce qui n’échappa ni à Marinette, ni à Tim- avant de reprendre son masque de “gentille fille”. 

“Dupain-Cheng ? C’est… effectivement une sacré coïncidence. 

— Actuellement c’est Johnson-Todd, je suis mariée maintenant. Bonsoir Timmy, il y a Jay qui te cherche, il avait quelque chose à te dire. 

— Bonjour Marinette, tu es ravissante comme toujours.

— Merci Timmy.

— Bon, je ne vais pas faire mon frère attendre plus longtemps. Mademoiselle Rossi, ce fut un plaisir. Mari…”

Timothy déposa un baiser sur son front, et lui murmura un “bonne chance” puis repartit aussitôt. 

Le regard de la brunette se tourna vers Lila, qui la regardait d’un air faussement enjoué, alors que Marinette pouvait clairement voir la colère dans ses yeux. 

“Je vois qu’il y a des choses qui ne change pas Marinette. Toujours à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge.”

Marinette lui sourit. 

_Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité ma petite._

La franco-chinoise choisit de ne pas relevé la remarque et de lui laisser une dernière chance. 

“Comment vas-tu Lila ? J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais croisé mon assistante Sabrina.”

— Oh… Alors tu as adopté l’ancienne esclave de Chloé… Je suis impressionnée _Dupain-Cheng_ , tu remontes dans mon estime. 

— Tu avais raison sur un point ma petite Lila, certaine chose ne changent pas… Tu es toujours aussi _pathétique_.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis Dupain-Cheng. 

— Sinon quoi _chérie_ ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer en disant à quel point je suis une vilaine harceleuse? Pas de chance, ton groupe de mouton n’est plus là pour assurer tes arrières…”

Le visage de Lila se déforma de colère. Mais l’italienne se reprit très vite et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage. 

“Tu as dit que ton nom de famille était maintenant Johnson-Todd ? Tu es donc la femme de ce pathétique petit propriétaire de café ? Tu sais ce que je peux faire ? Je peux détruire la réputation de ton stupide établissement. Mon _fiancé_ est un riche homme d’affaire ! Il a déjà fait tomber les Bourgeois. Tu n’as qu’à demander à Chloé de quoi je suis capable.”

Marinette regarda la jeune femme d’un air complètement blasé. Du coin de l’oeil, elle vit que ses invités spéciaux étaient arrivés. La brunette eu un rictus. Elle fut ensuite rejointe de nouveau par Tim. Lila repris aussitôt son air innocent. 

“Marinette, Miss Rossi vous tombez bien, j’ai certaine personne à vous présenter.”

Tim tendit la main à Lila, qui se fit un plaisir de lui prendre le bras et de se coller à lui comme une ventouse. L’italienne lança ensuite un regard qui se voulait moqueur en direction de Marinette. La brunette roula des yeux exaspéré. 

Puis, quand Lila vit qui était les invités en question, la jeune femme pâlit. 

C’était l’un de ses -très nombreux- ancien amant. 

L’homme en la voyant ne cacha pas une seule seconde son mépris. 

Ensuite, pour le plus grand malheur de l’italienne, tous ses anciens amants -tous des hommes riches- étaient présent. Il y avait également toutes les personnes sur qui Lila avait déjà dit des mensonges pour s’attirer des faveurs spéciales. Y compris des personnes sur qui Lila avait lancé des rumeurs pour les faire perdre leur travail et prendre leur place. Toutes les célébrités qu’elle prétendait connaître était présent. 

Et surtout, toute son ancienne classe tant de collège comme de lycée était présent. Marinette les avait tous contacté un à un. Y compris Alya, et Chloé. Ces deux là, Marinette s’était déjà occupé de leur cas quelques années plus tôt. En effet, Alya fut celle qui rapporta dans un article que c’était Sabrina qui avait détourné de l’argent des Bourgeois. En échange, la blonde lui avait garantie une place dans une école de journalisme -Alya n’était pas réussit à y entrer et commençait à désespérer-. Marinette avait alors contacté Nadja Chamac, qui s’était fait une joie de blacklisté Alya. Aucune école de journalisme n'acceptera de la prendre, et quant à Chloé… Vous connaissez l’histoire. 

Mais comme aucune d’entre elles ne savaient que leur malheur était la faute de Marinette… Elles acceptèrent de venir. 

Elle tenta de s'échapper, mais compris bien vite que ce ne serait pas possible parce que Tim la tenait fermement. 

“Pourquoi partir maintenant ? Alors que les choses deviennent _enfin_ intéressante.”

Lila compris qu’elle venait d’être prise au piège. 

Bruce s’approcha de la scène pour s’apprêter à faire son discours. À ce moment-là, Marinette s’approcha de Lila -qui était déjà pâle- et lui murmura pour qu’elle seule entende. 

“Ce soir ma chère, je vais t’apprendre une chose : **dans la vie, il y a des monstres qu’il ne faut pas réveiller.** ”

Puis elle partit rejoindre Jason sur scène. Bruce fit officiellement les présentation de Jason et Marinette. Présentant Jason comme son fils qui était revenu. Il annonça ensuite la bonne nouvelle de la grossesse de Marinette. Puis finalement, une interview réalisé avec Clark Kent et Loïs Lane-Kent présentant le jeune couple brièvement, leur rencontre, et surtout, révélant que Marinette était “MDC” et maintenant “MJT”. 

Pour prouver ses dires, elle montra que si elle faisait ses vêtements seules et à la main, c’était parce que sa signatures cachait un secret. Lorsque l’on mettait une lampe torche sur la signature en question, tout en éteignant la lumière, la signature “MDC” révélait le prénom “Marinette” sous la lumière. Tandis que la signature “MJT” révélait la signature “Mari+Jay”. Et que seul les créations originelles portaient ces caractéristiques. 

Pour bien jeter du sel dans la plaie de Lila, Marinette cru bon d’ajouter à la fin : 

“Et je remercie particulièrement Miss Lila Rossi, sans qui je n’aurais jamais eu le courage de révéler la vérité.”

Les convivent comprirent très clairement le message. 

Lila s’enfuit de la réception en larmes, complètement humilié. 

Ce jour-là le monde appris une chose : il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic ! Tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire. À vous tous je dis un grand MERCI !  
> À bientôt j'espère, pour de nouvelles histoires. ^^


End file.
